The Second
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Needless Anime based story, Chris/Wesker nothin mature yet,Wesker will be in the next chapter, rating might go up, I dont own anything pika pi...and enjoy DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The birth and growing

_'Why are they looking at me?'_

"Number 0X64A-W is having problems in his lower right rib cage and heart." Rebecca, a young Seed scientist, called to her boss Leon. "Damn! Another failure..." he mumbled, along with other fellow scientist looking at their failed Seedling.

_'I'm a failure?'_

"Sir! 0X64C-R is still intact and awake!" Rebecca yelled, bringing everyone's attention to the next test tube along side their failed Seedling. The small brown haired looking dummy opened his blue eyes and looked around. All the scientist ran over to the other test tube, not noting the red-eyed so called 'failed' seedling bare his teeth and drift in to unconciousness.

**Couple of years later**

"Chris." Leon called to the small 10 year old boy, playing in the facility's park. "Good morning Professer Leon." The small brown haired boy smiled politely, meeting the professer half way. "I want you to meet Jill. She's just like you and she needs help in her studies." Leon moved a bit to reveal a brown haired, hazel eyed girl. "Jill this is Chris. He'll be your teacher and maybe even your friend." Leon nodded to Chris.

"Nice to meet you Jill." Chris leans his slightly tanned hand out to Jill. She slowly reached out her hand and shook Chris'. "Your hand is sooo tan!" Jill pokes Chris's face with a giant smile on her face. "Wha-? Hey!"

"Come on!" Jill ran past Chirs, pulling Chris along with her. "Bye Professer!" Jill waved as she dragged Chris. "P-Professer! Help!"

"Have fun!" Leon called as Jill pulled Chris out of his veiw, and just as Rebecca walked out to him. "Jill and Chris are going to get along just fine sir." Rebecca laughed. "Project G.V.O.S.C and project T.S.C are going to have to get along." Leon shaked his head. "Sir _Jill_ and _Chris_ are going to get along because they _can_ not because they _have_ to." Rebecca glared. "Yes yes." Leon mumbled watching as Chris and Jill came back into veiw. "Leon I know you think of both of them as your own and I know you dont want to push them together." Leon sighed. "They dont know _why_ they were created and yet everyoneexpects them to team up _now_...Their just childern for godsakes Rebecca!" Leon mumbled sadly looking as Chris _tried_ to teach Jill math but she...she's just..

"I understand Leon but..." Rebecca trailed off seeing Chris sigh and smile as Jill wrote that 2+2=8 on the small chalkborad that was put there for Chris and Jill. "You should get going 'becca. They'll be looking for you." Leon sighed. "Yes sir." Rebecca gave one last pat on the back to her boss and walked back to the Umberlla corp.

Leon walked over to Chris who was sitting on a bench watching Jill play with a bug. "How's it going?" Leon asked, sitting next to Chris. "Ummm...well I've tried to teach her adverbs, quotes, _my name_ and, as you can see, math but...I dont mean to be rude Professer but is she ya know, slow?" Chris looked up at Leon. Leon smiled then smack Chris on the head.

"NO SHE'S NOT SLOW!" Leon barked. "Okay okay sorry!" Chris mumbled, rubbing his head. "She's just new." Leon calmed down and watched as Jill ran into a pole. "Yeah, okay Professer." Chris grinned. "Christain come on! I promise I'll get it right this time." Jill ran over to Chris. "If anything my name is Chris." Chris sighed, as if he repeated almost 20 times. "I guess I'll try again." Chris smiled and walked over to the chalk borad with Jill.

"Ok Jill. Finish these sayings." Chris said,writing on the borad.

_Beauty is in the eye of the__

"Colder!"

_Love comes in any size, color and __

"Foam?"

_Patience is a__

"Virgin!"

"C-Close. Why dont we-"

_"Chris Redfield hurry for you daily testing."_

"Darn." Chris mumbled. He was actually having fun. "Guess I gotta go Jill. I'll see you later k? Practice." Chris patted Jill on the head and walked to the facility. "Wa-wait!" Jill ran after him but Leon caught her. "Chris is a very busy kid Jill. Give him time and practice your math." Jill pouted slightly but went to study anyway.

AN-Needless based story of Resident Evil. Hope you continue to read and enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Attack!

"Christo-pop!" Jill bangged on Chris's bedroom window. _'Man! He's not there... Oh wait he must be still at that test thingy!'_ Jill smiled and went to the test arena to see what kind of test Chris was doing. She reached the arena room door but she knew they wouldnt let her in so instead she took the ladder up to the veiw area of the arena.

"Focus Chris!" Professer Claire called from the other side of the veiwing area. "Trying sis!" Chris called shooting eight targets in one shot. "Sis?" Jill asked herself. _'She must be Clarie. The one who raised and named Chris.'_

"Strenght test...NOW!" Clarie yelled as two large men came at Chris from both sides. Chris quickly side stepped causing both to fall, one past him and one to swung with ease at one of the guys faces as he fell face first to the floor. The other guy growled and grabbed Chris by the collar. Jill spotted Claire looking at her and pointed down with worry. 'It's okay.' Clarie mouthed, montioning her to look back. Chris was...smiling? Chris kicked the guy in his stomach, pushing him off his collar and landed on his feet and as the guy doubled over, did a back flip kick to the face. "Can I go and shower now si-!" Jill had already ran downstairs and tackled Chris before he finished. "Jill what are yo-"

"That. Was. Awesome! That kick and the guns!" Jill squeezed Chris in awe.

"T-thanks Jill." Chris blushed a little as Clarie came down to help him. "Come on Jill. Chris needs to wash up." Clarie smiled as she helped Jill and Chris off the floor and walk out the front entrance with the babbling little girl. Chris sighed aand walked to his room, wanting his reward: a nice hot shower.

_'Alert! Alert! Garden has been breached! Garden has been breached!'_

Chris stopped in his tracks and made a U-turn to the garden.

"What do you mean 'you lost her?' ?" Chris stopped at the sound of Professer Leon's vocie. "W-well I mean to say when Clarie put Jill in her room and ask me to babysit she just pouted and said she wanted to see Christo-pop. T-then I heard the alarm and walked her here and I sorta...lost her." Intern Forest spoke in a small vocie. "You DUMBASS!" Leon yelled, smaking Forest over the head with his clipborad. Chris giggled a bit as Forest hit the floor and started to drool. "Probably should've never lost Jill." Clarie kneeled down to the knocked out intern. Chris quickly shook his head, remembering what Forest said. _"She said she wanted to see Christo-pop."_

"She couldnt have came in my room or near my room and the only window I have is in the...shit!" Chris cursed, running past the lab to the garden.

"Christo-pop!" Jill banged on Chris's window...again. "Come on! Taking a shower doesnt take _this_ long to shower!" Jill banged on the window again. "Jill!" Jill turned around to spot Chris running towards her. "Hey! I was just-" Jill stopped as the ground began to shake.

"Jill move!" Chris yelled, trying to run steadly to Jill. "C-Chris!" Jill yelled back as the ground started to crack. A dust of smoke blinded Chris and making him stop in his tracks. As the smoke cleared, Chris ran in front of Jill. "Jill are you okay?" Chris asked Jill. "Ch-Chris." Jill whispered, pointing to a figure behind him. Chris turned to see a kid, maybe a year older, standing in the center of the smoke. "You!" he heard the boy's british vocie hiss. "Who are you?" Chris asked calmly. The smoke was thin and Chris could see the boy smirk and bare his teeth. "Your worst enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~A-W

"You cant be my worse enemy if I dont know your name." Chris said, trying to get a clear look at the boy. "Chris!" Rebbeca, Claire and Leon yelled, running over to Chris only to stop at the sight of the other boy. Chris turned to the group then turned to the now clear boy. "My name is Albert Wesker." the blond, green eyed boy said with a smirk. Rebbeca gasped, Claire just stared and Leon clamly looked on. Chris looked over what the kid was wearing: Black button down shirt, black baggy pants and some very nice leather shoes. _'Where the hell did he come from?'_

"Hello Professer Leon, Rebbeca. You two would better know me as 0X64A-W, am I correct?" Wesker grined like a wolf at two. "Albert..." Rebbeca mumbled, not able to take her eyes off of the 'failed' seed.

"Yep. You two said I was a failure and dump me in a hole. A GOD DAMN HOLE!" Wesker yelled, taking a step forward. Chris and Jill moved back as Wesker continued. "We thought you had failed." Leon growled. "Me? Failure? Dear Professer, as you can see: Im far that." Wesker ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Do you know what fuled me down the that hole filled with dead, rotting bodys?" Wesker turned to Chris and stalked closer. "Chris mo-"

"It's fine Professer! Take Jill!" Chris shoved Jill to Leon and smiled. Wesker continued, barely aware of anything that had been said. "HATE!" Wesker yelled, tackling Chris. Leon, Rebbeca and Jill ran while Chris and Wesker crashed to the ground. Chris rolled out of Wesker's hold and quickly stood up. "Why me? I barely even know you!" Chris huffed a bit. "Because! They threw me away to such a weakling as you? Ha! I'll show them who's the real Second." Wesker growled, charging back at Chris. "No." Chris grabbed Wesker fist. Wesker growled and kneed Chris in his stomach as a scent catches his nose. "What is that?" Wesker asked, not paying no attention to Chris anymore. Chris said nothing and quietly tried to punch Wesker. Wesker caught his fist, not expecting to get kneed in the stomach, doubled over. "Slick brave _stupid_ Christopher." Wesker quickly stood straight and pinned Chris to a wall. "Slick: indeed, brave: thanks, stupid: never." Chris tried to keep his cool, his heart speeding up as he stared into deep forest green eyes. Wesker seem to noticed and smirked. "Well, well, well." Wesker chuckled darkly. Chris's cool face started to melt as he felt the heat of Wesker's body glow off of him. _'He's a boy! I cant like a boy!...but...but'_

"Get off!"Chris broke free and pushed Wesker off. "Hmph." Wesker smirks as Chris pants. "If you came from a hole, why are you wearing that?" Chris tried to change the subject. "Robbed it from a store. Wasnt gonna come here in a torn up blacket was I?" Wesker gave a kind hearted laugh. Chris smiled and blush at how rare and blissful the sound was. Wesker shook his head at how easy Chris made him smile, laugh even. But as the intease smell hit him again he ingnored Chris and followed the smell. "H-Hey! Where ya goin? Come back here! I suppose to be beatin the snot outta ya!" Chris yelled following Wesker into the facility. "Damn! Where'd he go?" Chris scratched the back of his head but soon he heard a large bang. "Oh no! The basment!"

A/N- 4 chapter is probably gunna take a while sorry ^^; RR&A & continue to enjoy~


End file.
